


One more call

by LaserFocus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 6x03 Coda, Episode s06e03 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserFocus/pseuds/LaserFocus
Summary: 6x03 CodaCath makes one more call after leaving Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	One more call

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved H50 when it first came out and was deep into the fandom during s.1-3. Then Catherine happened and I just left it because she just wasn’t worth my time. Now though I’m doing a rewatch and 6x03 left me LIVID! Like I knew what was gonna happen because I still kept one eye out on what was going on in a show I used to adore, but it pissed me off to actually watch. So, this is me getting some of that aggression out while also giving the episode a better ending (IMO). Because really, after that talk with Danny she really should’ve made this call.

Catherine stared down at her phone after hanging up with her handler. There was one more call she had to make and she knew the recipient wouldn’t be at all happy with her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she let out a deep breath before pulling up her contact list and scrolling down to the right contact. Her finger hovered over it for a moment. Did she really have to make this call? 

Sighing to herself she nodded. Yeah, she did have to make this call because Steve needed her too and because she owed this call.

Making up her mind she pushed the call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Catherine? I was expecting Steve to call me with the happy news. I guess congratulations are in order?”

Cath took the phone away from her ear and looked down at the screen, confirming that she hadn’t pressed the wrong contact.

“What? What do you mean, Danny? What happy news?” She asked, dread flowing like ice down her spine.

A short silence filled the air and then she heard Danny breathe out heavy.

“What is going on, Cath?”

Cath bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears that once more threatened to escape from her damp eyes.

“Catherine. What did you do?” Danny said, his voice hard and unforgiving.

“I’m leaving, Danny. I left Steve’s place 10 minutes ago.”

“You’re leaving? What the hell does that mean?! Where are you going?!” 

Every word from Steve’s partner felt like stabs to her heart but she knew Danny deserved some answers from her after their conversation earlier.

“I have some things I need to do. Things that...” she started to say, only to be interrupted by Danny.

“What? Are more important that Steve? For god sakes Catherine!”

A sob escaped her.

“It’s not like that, Danny. I just...”

Danny stopped her once more.

“You know what? I don’t want to know. I asked you point blank if you were staying. If Steve was it. And then you pull this shit? I am done with you and please, do us all a favor and stay gone this time, ok?”

“Danny...” she said with a shaky voice.

“Don’t you worry about Steve, I’ve got him - always. Goodbye Catherine.” Danny said and then all she could here was the dial tone as he hung up on her.

Slowly pulling the phone away from her ear she took a few shaky breaths as she put her phone away. She knew that she had hurt Steve by leaving but she also knew that Danny would make sure he rebounded and made it out the other side - probably better than he had been going in to their relationship. 

If there was one thing Catherine Rollins had learned in the past six years it was that as long as Steve had Danny Williams in his corner? He could take or leave her presence in his life. She wasn’t sure it was true the other way around.

* * *

  
Danny frantically called Steve’s phone as he looked around for his car keys. Why didn’t he place them in the bowl where they belonged when he got home?!

As his call went to voicemail for the third time he finally located his keys under a pile of mail. He had now clue how they had ended up there but he snagged them up and rushed out of the house, calling Steve for the fourth time. 

This time his call went straight to voicemail and Danny swore to himself as he realized that Steve most likely had turned his phone off.

“Damn it, Steve!” he muttered as he started up the Camaro and pulled out of his driveway with a screech while dialing Chin at the same time.

“Didn’t we just say our ‘see you tomorrow’s’, brah?” Chin asked with a smile in his voice as he picked up.

“Chin. Are you still at HQ?”

“No, I just got home, why? What’s up?” He asked, picking up on something in his friend and teammates voice.

“I wanted you to check if you could get a location on McGarrett. Anyway you can do that from home?

“Yeah, I can find that out on my tablet, hang on.” Chin said as he changed his phone to speaker and pulled his tablet out from his bag. 

“What’s going on, Danny? Why do you need a location on Steve?” He asked as he pulled up the right app and tapped away.

“Catherine left.” Danny answered between clenched teeth as he took a corner in a speed that the corner really wasn’t made for, just barely avoiding a collision with oncoming traffic.

“She what?!” Chin asked, frowning at the result on his tablet.

“Yeah. I’ll fill you in later. You got a fix on Steve?”

“His phone is turned off but it last pinged at his house.”

Danny swore under his breath again. Damn him for being right and damn Steve for turning his phone off.

“I’m heading that way but can you check the tracker on the Silverado, too? Hopefully he hasn’t disabled that if he’s left home.”

Chin changed apps on his tablet and typed in the Silverado’s license plate. 

“Good thinking, brah… and it looks like his truck is at his house too.”

Danny let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. If he was lucky he would find his best friend right where he belonged, at 2727 Piikoi Street.

“Thank you, Chin. I’m two minutes out so I’ll be there soon.”

“You need any back-up?”

“Nah, I’m gonna see how susceptible he is to company and if he wants to talk. Call if you don’t hear from me in an hour or two.” Danny answers with a shake of his head.

“Copy that. Look after our boy.”

“Always.”

With that finale word Danny hung up and tossed his phone into the cup holder and took the last turn that would take him to Steve’s house.

* * *

Danny sighed as he pulled the Camaro to a stop next to the blue Silverado that belonged to his partner. For a moment he just sat there, staring at the path that led to the front door. This place held so many memories at this point but most of all this is where he had first met the crazy person he now called his partner and best friend. 

His most likely heartbroken partner and best friend. His hands clenched the steering wheel in a death grip as he thought about Lt. Rollins. If he never saw her again, it would still be too soon. It pissed him off to no end that she hadn’t just told him when he had straight out asked her about her future. And now here they were, with him ready to put Humpty Dumpty back together while Catherine disappeared. Again.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Danny finally took his keys out of the ignition and opened the door to climb out. As he shut the door behind him he surveyed the front of the house. Nothing seemed out of place, there was no blood, nothing looked broken and everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. 

As he approached the front door Danny listened intently for any sign of his partner inside but he couldn’t hear a thing. When his knocks went unanswered he checked the handle only to find the door locked. 

Another sigh left him as he pulled his keys out of his pocket again and used his own key to Steve’s house to unlock the door. Stepping inside he listened for his friend but the house was eerily silent.

“Steve? You in here?” He called out, knowing better than to not make himself known. The time he ended up on the ground with a knife to his throat had learned him that lesson fast, thank you very much. 

No answer came and the living area was as empty as could be. A quick scan of the kitchen and study provided no clue as to where Steve had disappeared to and the garage was empty as well. 

Returning to the living room, Danny glanced up the stairs to the second floor. Without any further thoughts he took the steps 2-at-a-time and then proceeded to check the bedrooms. Mary’s room - the one that Grace used more frequently than its original owner - looked untouched since the last time Grace had crashed there and so did the guest room next door. 

As he approached the house’s master bedroom a knot formed in his stomach as his gaze locked on a fabric sticking out from the slightly ajar door. Gently pushing the door all the way open he found himself looking at a warzone. The bedding was strewn all over the room, with one pillowcase even hanging from a wall sconce, and if he had to guess it looked like the sheets had been torn into at least four pieces.

“Oh, babe…” Danny mumbled as he surveyed the scene. Was that a toothbrush sticking out from under the bed?

With the knowledge that Steve wasn’t on the second floor, even if he evidently had been, Danny returned downstairs and took a few deep breaths as he pondered what to do next. If Steve wasn’t in the house or the garage…

Danny slapped himself on his forehead. Where does the SEAL go when he’s not on land?

* * *

When Danny opened the back door and stepped out on the lanai he quickly realized that he had come to the right conclusion because even from back where he stood he could make out the form of the man he was looking for in the water. Well… he was at least 90% sure that the dot he could make out quite far out was Steve. 

For a few minutes he just stood on the lanai and let himself run through what he knew about this situation and how he could help his partner. Cath had left multiple times since he’d known her but this time felt finale and where did that leave Steve? If he was a bit heartbroken after Afghanistan, where did that leave him now?

For what felt like the millionth time in the last hour or so, Danny let out a huge sigh and then he made his way down to the edge of the beach and ‘their’ chairs. The two chairs down by the ocean had been his and Steve’s place since the day they first met and the place for many a crucial conversation. It was where they became partners for real. Where they’re been when he’d gotten the call about Grace. And now? It was gonna be the place where he started to put Steve back together again.

As he reached the chairs he found the clothes Steve had worn to work that day in a pile on the chair he usually occupied and on Danny’s a towel had been tossed. It kinda surprised him that Steve had managed to remember a towel before his great escape into the deep blue.

Lifting the towel up and folding it back to a square, Danny sat down in ‘his’ chair and leaned back. He was probably going to be there for a while but no matter how long it took he was going to wait right here until his partner was ready to deal with the world again.

  
  



End file.
